yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yusei Fudo and Mr. Armstrong's Duel
10: }} Yusei Fudo and Mr. Armstrong's Duel was a Standard Duel between Yusei Fudo and Mr. Armstrong, which took place in the Facility, in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. Prior Events After Yusei's examination, Yusei meets up with Bolt Tanner and Tenzen Yanagi. Tanner tells Yusei about what Armstrong is like. Armstrong is skeptical about Goodwin's claim, and Goodwin suggests he should put Yusei in a situation where he will want to duel him and Armstrong says he knows just what to do. All of the prisoners are escorted to new cells where Yusei meets Alex, who wants to keep the bottom bunk bed. His reason is that he is digging a tunnel in which he can escape. Yusei says he's in as long as Tanner and Yanagi can come along. In Tanner's cell, Armstrong tells him that someone says he had a stash of magazines. Tanner tells him that he doesn't have any and he is lying, but Armstrong uses the magazines as an excuse to beat up Tanner. Later, Armstrong and his lackeys bring Tanner out and throw his body to the ground. Armstrong tells everyone he found magazines in Tanner's cell. Yusei calls him out saying he is lying, but Armstrong asks Yusei if he is beating up Tanner cause he feels like it. Armstrong makes a proposal: A duel at 9'o clock and a wager: If Yusei wins Armstrong will pardon Tanner's offense, but before Armstrong gives his terms on what will happen if he wins, Yusei interjects saying that if Armstrong wins, nobody but Yusei himself will be put into lockdown. Armstrong accepts. Suddenly, one of Armstrong's lackeys brings out Yanagi, and takes out all the cards he was hiding. As Yusei is reunited with Tanner, Alex and Yanagi, Yanagi says, as seen moments ago, Armstrong's lackeys took all the cards in his deck, and Tanner tells them, before that, the guards confiscated his deck as well. Alex, angry that Yusei would accept these terms, tells Yusei this was Armsrtrong's plan: without cards to duel with, Armstrong would win by default. Suddenly, some inmates wanted to talk with Yusei. It was time for the duel, and Armstrong gloats that Yusei doesn't have a deck to duel with, and just as he orders his lackeys to take Yusei into lockdown, Yusei reveals he has a deck. As it turns out, the inmates wanted to thank Yusei for standing up to Armstrong, and to give him a fighting chance, each of the inmates gives Yusei a card that they have kept hidden from the guards. The inmates pooled enough cards for a full deck. Even though he is annoyed, Armstrong decides to go through with the duel. Featured Duel: Mr. Armstrong vs. Yusei Fudo Turn 1: Yusei (Yusei's Deck: 40 → 35) Yusei's hand contains "Nightmare's Steelcage", "Taunt", "Stim-Pack", "The Kick Man" and "Great Phantom Thief". Yusei draws "Battle Mania" (Yusei's Deck: 35 → 34). He then Normal Summons "Great Phantom Thief" (1000/1000) in Defense Position. Turn 2: Mr. Armstrong Mr. Armstrong draws "Iron Chain Repairman" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1600/1200) in Attack Position. "Iron Chain Repairman" attacks and destroys "Great Phantom Thief". Since "Iron Chain Repairman" destroyed a monster by battle and sent it to the Graveyard, its first effect activates, inflicting 300 damage to Yusei (Yusei 4000 → 3700). Mr. Armstrong then Sets two cards ("Psychic Cyclone" and "Soul Anchor"). At this point, Yusei receives a shock from his duel disk and Armstong explains every time Yusei loses life points he'll receive a shock. Turn 3: Yusei Yusei draws "Nightmare's Steelcage" (Yusei's Deck: 34 → 33). He then Normal Summons "The Kick Man" (1300/300) in Attack Position. Yusei then activates "Stim-Pack", equipping it to "The Kick Man" and increasing its ATK by 700 ("The Kick Man": 1300 → 2000/300). "The Kick Man" attacks "Iron Chain Repairman", but Mr. Armstrong activates his face-down "Soul Anchor" and equips it to "Iron Chain Repairman". Now "Iron Chain Repairman" can't be destroyed by battle, however Mr. Armstrong can't change its Battle Position. The attack continues, but "Iron Chain Repairman" isn't destroyed (Mr. Armstrong 4000 → 3600). At this point it's revealed that even though Yusei's duel disk will give him a shock when he loses life points, Armstrong's duel disk won't because it is not connected to the circuit. Turn 4: Mr. Armstrong Mr. Armstrong's hand contains "Iron Chain Snake", "Poison Chain" and "Iron Chain Snake". Mr. Armstrong draws "Iron Chain Snake" and subsequently Normal Summons it (800/1200) in Attack Position. Armstrong then activates the first effect of "Iron Chain Snake", equipping the latter to "The Kick Man" and decreasing its ATK and DEF by 800 ("The Kick Man": 2000 → 1200/300 → 0). "Iron Chain Repairman" attacks and destroys "The Kick Man" (Yusei 3700 → 3300). The first effect of "Iron Chain Repairman" activates (Yusei 3300 → 3000). The second effect of "Iron Chain Snake" activates, forcing Yusei to send the top three cards of his Deck to the Graveyard (Yusei's Deck: 33 → 30) ("Tri-Horned Dragon", "United We Stand", and "The Unhappy Maiden") due to "The Kick Man" being Level 3. Turn 5: Yusei Yusei draws "Call of the Haunted" (Yusei's Deck: 30 → 29). He then activates "Nightmare's Steelcage" to prevent both players from attacking for two turns. Yusei then Sets a card ("Call of the Haunted"). Yusei's hand contains "Taunt", "Battle Mania", and "Jar of Greed". Turn 6: Mr. Armstrong Armstrong draws. He then Normal Summons "Iron Chain Snake" (800/1200) in Attack Position. Armstrong then activates the second effect of "Iron Chain Repairman" to Special Summon "Iron Chain Snake" from his Graveyard (800/1200) in Attack Position. He then activates "Paralyzing Chain" and "Poison Chain". Due to the effect of "Paralyzing Chain", Yusei will take 300 damage each time he is forced to send cards from his Deck to the Graveyard. Due to the effect of "Poison Chain", Yusei will be forced to send cards from the top of his Deck to the Graveyard equal to the combined Levels of all face-up "Iron Chain" monsters that Armstrong controls during his Main Phase 2 if he did not attack this turn. Armstrong conducts his Battle Phase and skip to his Main Phase 2. The effect of "Poison Chain" activates (Yusei's Deck: 29 → 19) (Yusei sends "Chaosrider Gustaph", "Poison of the Old Man", "Magical Merchant", "Nutrient Z", "Reversal Quiz", "Dark Room of Nightmare", "Axe of Despair", "Graverobber", "Backup Soldier" and "Shadow Spell" to the Graveyard). The effect of "Paralyzing Chain" activates (Yusei 3000 → 2700). Turn 7: Yusei Yusei draws "Dust Tornado" (Yusei's Deck: 19 → 18). Yusei hand contains "Taunt", "Jar of Greed", "Battle Mania" and "Dust Tornado". Yusei Sets three cards. Armstrong activates his face-down "Psychic Cyclone" and targets Yusei's face-down "Dust Tornado" for its effect. Armstrong declares the set card is a Trap Card and destroys it. Since Armstrong was correct, the final effect of "Psychic Cyclone" allows him to draw a card. Yusei Sets another card. Turn 8: Mr. Armstrong Armstrong draws "Iron Chain Blaster" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1100/0) in Attack Position. He then goes to his Battle Phase and then goes to his Main Phase 2. The effect of "Poison Chain" activates (Yusei's Deck: 18 → 6) (Yusei sends "White Magical Hat", "Chopman the Desperate Outlaw", "Goblin Thief", "Seven Tools of the Bandit", "The Bewitching Phantom Thief", "Backfire", "The Secret of the Bandit", "Sand Gambler", "Gamble", "Goe Goe the Gallant Ninja", "Reverse Trap" and "Mataza the Zapper" to the Graveyard). The effect of "Paralyzing Chain" then activates (Yusei 2700 → 2400). Armstrong then activates the effect of "Iron Chain Blaster" to Tribute "Iron Chain Snake" and inflict damage to Yusei equal to the original ATK of "Iron Chain Snake" (Yusei 2400 → 1600). Armstrong then activates the second effect of "Iron Chain Repairman" to revive "Iron Chain Snake" (800/1200) in Attack Position. On Armstrong's End Phase, the effect of "Nightmare's Steelcage" expires. Armstrong's hand contains "Reload" and "Pot of Avarice". At this point, a blackout occurs, thanks to Alex's friends. Armstrong orders the lights to be turned back on and the backup generator kicks in, and the duel resumes. Turn 9: Yusei Yusei draws (Yusei's Deck: 6 → 5). He then activates his face-down "Jar of Greed" to draw one card (Yusei's Deck: 5 → 4). Yusei then activates his face-down "Call of the Haunted" to revive "The Kick Man" (1300/300) in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "The Kick Man" to take "Axe of Despair" from his Graveyard and equip it to "The Kick Man", increasing its ATK by 1000 ("The Kick Man": 1300 → 2300/300). Yusei then Normal Summons "Exiled Force" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. "The Kick Man" attacks and destroys one "Iron Chain Snake" (Armstrong 3600 → 2100). At this point Armstrong's Duel Disk activates and gives him a shock. It's revealed that during the blackout the circuit to Armstrong's Duel Disk has been reconnected. "Exiled Force" attacks and destroys the second "Iron Chain Snake" (Armstrong 2100 → 1900). Yusei then Tributes "Exiled Force" in order to activate its effect, destroying "Iron Chain Repairman". The guards bring in Alex, who informs Armstrong that both he and Yusei will receive shocks every time they lose life points. When Armstrong orders his workers to fix it, they tell him the mainframe is fried and Armstrong's Duel Disk will continue to shock him until the end of the duel. Yusei raises the stakes: If he wins, Alex is free, but if Armstrong wins, Alex joins Yusei in lockdown. Armstrong agrees. Turn 10: Mr. Armstrong Armstrong draws "Nobleman of Crossout". He then activates "Reload" to return the cards in his hand to his Deck and drawing the same number of cards he returned ("Mystical Space Typhoon" and "Iron Chain Coil"). Armstrong activates "Mystical Space Typhoon" to destroy the set card on the left of Yusei's side of the field as he believes it to be "Battle Mania", but "Taunt" is destroyed instead. Yusei reveals that he figured out that Armstrong was spying on him via the security cameras, so he switched the two cards during the quick blackout that happened before his previous turn started. Yusei activates his face-down "Battle Mania". Now all monsters are switched to face-up Attack Position and can't change their Battle Positions this turn. In addition, all monsters that Armstrong currently controls must attack if able. Armstrong Normal Summons "Iron Chain Coil" (1100/1600) in Attack Position. Armstrong then tunes "Iron Chain Blaster" with "Iron Chain Coil" to Synchro Summon" "Iron Chain Dragon" (2500/1300) in Attack Position. Due to the first effect of "Iron Chain Dragon", it gains 200 ATK for each Iron Chain monster in Armstrong's Graveyard. There are currently five ("Iron Chain Dragon": 2500 → 3500/1300). "Iron Chain Dragon" attacks and destroys "The Kick Man" (Yusei 1600 → 400). Because "The Kick Man" was destroyed, "Call of the Haunted" is destroyed too. The second effect of "Iron Chain Dragon" then activates, forcing Yusei to send the top three cards of his Deck to the Graveyard due to "The Kick Man" being Level 3 ("Yaranzo", "Karate Man" and "Night Assailant") (Yusei's Deck: 4 → 1). The effect of "Paralyzing Chain" activates (Yusei 400 → 100). Turn 11: Yusei Yusei draws Blasting the Ruins (Yusei's Deck: 1 → 0). At this point, Yusei reveals he had one last card hidden in his sleeve, so Armstrong's lackeys couldn't spy on it. He the Normal Summons the card he just pulled out, "Rubble King" (0/0) in Attack Position. Yusei then activates the effect of "Rubble King" to activate "Blasting the Ruins" from his hand, inflicting 3000 damage to Armstrong (Armstrong 1900 → 0). Aftermath All the inmates chanted Yusei's name. But Armstrong decides to go back on his deal and orders his guards to put both Yusei and Alex into lockdown, but Rex Goodwin shows up and tells Armstrong he is not only disappointed in his cowardly tactics, he is also fired and orders him to pack up his things. Elsewhere, everyone is happy that Goodwin has given everyone a full pardon, and that they will be back to their somewhat normal lives. Alex says something is fishy but Yanagi doesn't care since they'll all be free soon. Tanner tells Yusei he heard the guards talk about his duel runner and offers to help him get it back. He gives Yusei his "Giant Ushi Oni" card and gives him these instructions: Take this card to a store called "Bootleg", order a glass of milk and ask for Blister. At Sector Security Headquarters, Lazar asks why Goodwin will let Yusei go and he tells him that if Yusei stays in the facility, the Mark of the Dragon will not show itself and he also tells him Yusei is not entirely free. Goodwin has put together a special task force. The purpose: to see of Yusei's mark will appear again and as long as no one interferes, all they need to do is watch and wait. As Yusei exits the Facility, he is watched by Tetsu Trudge, who received a scar of his face as a result of their last duel and tells Yusei that Goodwin's security team had better get to Yusei before he does.